In distribution warehouses or production sites, a holding mechanism attached to a leading end of a manipulator or the like is used to hold an object and move the object to a desired place. In general, the holding mechanism is small in size, light in weight, and has a high holding force. Therefore, it is desired that the holding mechanism can hold various shapes of objects.